A Really Jacked Up Story
by KarasHunter
Summary: This is a story of pony and skye. Lumina absolutely hates skye and rock is still an idiot. the harvest goddess is helplessly confused. Skye loses his cool and all pony does is run around the valley. She hardly ever works.


**AN:Ok well I decided to start a new story is this ones gonna be about Pony and Skye **

**I do not own harvest moon blah blah blah whatever **

**I honestly think I'm gonna do a lot better on this story any ways on with it**

Insanity.

That's just how my mom thinks about me.

And I love it. That's just what she told me when I said I was going to take over my father's ranch.

That was also the week before she died

Wow the forget-me-not valley is as beautiful as everyone said it would be. Hmm, so peaceful and calm.

"HEY!" what the crap was that

"OH wow you uhhh umm scared me.", I tell a girl with long blond hair all curly and perfect. To be honest, when she yelled I must've jumped back AT LEAST 5ft.

"Hi I'm Muffy you must be Pony we've heard you were coming" Ok weird. Did the mayor freaky clown looking guy tell everyone I was coming or… well there really isn't another option.

"Yeah, cool….well I have to go….BYE!" I yelled right in her ear. Hehe. She totally spazed.

Hey! Look there's a beach. I didn't know a little nowhere like this could have a beach.

Oh gosh. Idiot blonde coming my way.

"Hey babe! How's it going? If you see the idiot tell him…."I cut him off. I was getting tired of listening to him.

"You're the idiot you freakshow. Get away from me you moron and get a life." Ha that felt good.

"Ha I see. Playing hard to get. That's just how I like 'em. Name's Rock by the way."

Ok I was LEAVING.

Right when I was walking out of the beach iran smack into the face of….

"Ahh! A hippie what the crap is wrong with this valley?"

"Ah. Nothin' chica . The valley is perfectly fine. It gives off a peaceful vibe." Of course, says the hippie," Name's Gustafa."

"Well I can tell you one thing , This valley is about as far from normal as possible."

"Whatever you say chica." So far Gustafa was the most normal person I had met from the valley.

When I walk back over by the Inn I hear two people fighting and a third one trying to stay out of things.

"Rock for the last time will you just SHUT UP!" says an angry voice numero uno.

"NO I will NOT shut up Marvin." The freakshow ,Rock, Says.

" It's Marlin you idiot!" well apparently voice #1 was "marlin"

"Who freakin gives a crap."

"Will you two just SHUT UP already!" A female voice says.

" Stay out of it Lumina" They both say at the same time.

Well I'm leaving now. Anyways it's getting late.

Hmm. Who's that? Well whoever it is obviously has never heard of a tan before cause they're as pale as a ghost.

"Oh my gosh it's a vampire!" Ok well that just randomly came out.

" What the crap are you talking about?" Woah that was a guy.

" Oh I'm very sorry. Your introduction was quite startling. I have never been mistaken by a maiden before. " he says again.

"You're a guy?" I said. Wow way to make him feel good. I have such a big mouth.

"W-why yes. A prince of the stars as a matter of fact." He says smoothly. He was pretty good at keeping his cool. His hair is silver. Is he like old or something?

"Are you... like. Old?" I ask. I'm gonna do all it takes to get him to break.

"No. My hair is naturally silver! What's wrong with you chick. No offense I'm really usually not like this but you're acting like a total idiot." Ooh Prince of the stars is losing his cool.

"Ya Know I'm not really an idiot. You want an idiot? Go talk to Rock. There's a freak show for ya." I say.

" Well 'not idiot' I must jet now. I have to be somewhere."

" Good 'not old' I'm tired. I think I'm going home."

"Hello 'tired' I don't believe we've met before .I'm The Phantom Thief, Skye."

"Smart a-"

"A maiden shouldn't use such bad language."

"A thief shouldn't be here after 6:00 am"

"We shall meet again. The stars tell me so."

"Who uses words like 'shall' anymore?"

**So was it good? Was it, was it, was it?** **Oh I hope so. Please Review. All you have to do is press that little button down there. I'll give you gummi bears. :D **


End file.
